The invention refers to an apparatus for severing the meat adhering to bones from these bones, in particular for parts of poultry such as carcasses of chickens or turkeys, in which apparatus the mass of meat and bone is introduced into a press cavity of a press and is compressed there between a press piston and a counter-piston. Exit openings are, in this case, in the wall of the press cavity for allowing to pass therethrough the meat having been brought in a pasty condition under the action of the pressure within the press, whereas the bones are retained and discharged from the press cavity via a discharge opening being released by moving the counter-piston away from the pressure piston.
During the operation of such apparatuses there are frequently encountered masses to be pressed comprising up to 60% and in some cases even more meat. Of course, it is desired to recover such high amounts of meat as completely as possible, but it has been experienced that this is only insufficiently possible with the apparatuses. Particularly when pressing poultry parts, for example carcasses (these are poultry bodies from which the wing parts and the leg parts have been removed), the annular filters used up till now become clogged, in particular by the skin portions of the mass to be pressed. This results in a reduction of the yield until operation becomes impossible. It has been tried to combat this drawback by means of a counter-piston provided with a pointed end, because it could be assumed that in this manner the pressure will be increased which acts within the press cavity in radial direction on the mass to be pressed. It has, however, been found that the filter remains clogged so that the yield can not be brought to the desired value.